1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for selecting, for every destination (that is, every country of shipment), the initializing data of a microcomputer incorporated in an electronic device such as a television set, a video cassette recorder, and a television set with a video cassette recorder integrally incorporated therein, and the initializing data of an external memory connected to the microcomputer, and for initializing the microcomputer and the external memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microcomputer is incorporated in an electronic device such as a television set, a video cassette recorder, and a television set with a video cassette recorder integrally incorporated therein. In exporting such electronic devices, it is a common practice that plural kinds of initializing data are contained in one microcomputer of each device, and when the destination or country to which the electronic devices are exported is determined, one kind of the initializing data specified by the destination is selected and set. It is not usual that the initializing data is changed for every destination and a mask is formed for every function grade of the electronic device.
In a known method to select one kind of the initializing data specified by the destination from the plural kinds of initializing data contained in the microcomputer, the required number of pull up/down resistors (or key matrix) corresponding to the number of destinations are externally connected to the microcomputer. In an initializing mode, a value of the pull up/down resistor (or the key matrix) is read, and then one kind of the initializing data specified by the destination is selected on the basis of the value.
By the way, the initializing data contained in the microcomputer includes the initializing data to be set in an external memory (e.g., E.sup.2 PROM) connected to the microcomputer, in addition to the initializing data for every destination to be set in the microcomputer per se. The initializing data for the external memory includes channel preset data, last channel (last watched channel) data and others, which are common to all the destinations. Thus, in the conventional electronic devices, the same initializing data (channel preset data, last channel data and others) is stored in the external memories regardless of the destination in the initializing-data setting mode.
On the other hand, some types of recent electronic devices which are exported to foreign countries include additional initializing data, e.g., data of video plus function, in addition to the channel preset data and the last channel data. Here, "video plus", which has been registered as a trademark in Japan, is a kind of timer programming system for recording. In the electronic devices having the video plus function, the data of video plus (i.e., guide channel data of vide plus) is stored into the external memory connected to the microcomputer.
However, since the guide channel data of video plus is not included in the initializing data stored in the microcomputer of the electronic device, it is impossible to store the guide channel data of video plus into the external memory in the initializing-data setting mode.
The video plus guide channel data may be added to the initializing data for the external memory of the microcomputer, regardless of the destinations. In this approach, the video plus function will improperly operate, however, since the guide channel data of video plus is different for every destination.